


Thunder in Spring 春雷

by Ulanqab



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab





	Thunder in Spring 春雷

Thor忍无可忍将Loki拦腰掀翻，——他已经不是七岁小孩子了，他必须为自己的恶作剧付出代价。早该这么教训他，Thor觉得弟弟变成今天胡作非为的样子，都是因为自己太纵容他。  
不行！即便是那双绿眼睛盛满了无辜和胆怯（诸神在上Loki是在伪装，不要被他蒙蔽），这招今天无效，他必须得管教管教他！Thor刻意保持怒气、而不是为Loki可怜兮兮的眼神心软，  
——他还是心软了，从他捆得并不结实的绳结就能看出来，他可不想真的弄伤Loki的手腕儿。虽然这家伙狡猾得像一条蛇，但是此时他的双腕被Thor捆在了背后，制服敌人的好办法。  
可是他并非他的敌人，Thor看着被他强迫跪在树下草地上的Loki，此时Loki的上衣沾满了泥土和草屑，和平时过分挑剔穿着的样子判若两人，然而他眼睛却还是得意洋洋充满挑衅，似乎在说，  
Thor，我亲爱的哥哥，你能把我怎么样呢？你能拿我怎么办呢？

Thor决定不看这双眼睛，他有办法收拾这个小混蛋。Thor没怎么费力气就把Loki翻了过去，让他老老实实跪趴在树根上把屁股翘起来，大人惩罚不听话的孩子总是会打他们的屁股，Thor觉得自己早就该这么做了，然而出于某种忌惮，他没有这样做，直到今天。  
Loki的上衣在厮打中从裤子里抽了出来，露出一截腰部，正好带着微微凹陷的脊骨那部分，那条光滑的曲线似乎引诱Thor通向一处神秘之门，Thor被这种若隐若现的隐秘刺激到愤怒，他扬手打在Loki右臀，隔着厚厚的马裤他一定感觉不到什么疼，Thor听到Loki低笑，埋着头让他听起来有些声闷，而语调中一如既往的嘲讽：  
“所以这就是你的本领么，Thor？”  
裤子被Thor粗暴地扯到腿根，Loki就这样光天化日赤裸着下腰和臀部趴在猎场的老槐下，“啪”响亮的声音传在草野间，Loki感到右臀火辣辣地疼，Thor的巴掌印在他雪白的屁股上，相称如雪地的红玫瑰。  
Thor禁止自己再向下看向下想，而Loki因为疼痛而瞬间颤抖的身体刺激着他的神经，神差鬼使之间他扬起左手在Loki左臀部印了另一处红印，对称的图形有一种令人满足的美感，Thor按压着新鲜的红印，其中小指那里有些不完整，Thor按下去，听到Loki轻“嘶”一声。

Loki的屁股光滑、紧实，不同于女人的丰满圆润，Thor的手抚摸着Loki的髋部，Loki纤细的腰肢被他掐在手中，粗糙的茧滑过那一段脊骨，就是这段罪恶的骨节，Thor一点一点描绘着骨节的形状，看看它们会有什么魔力。  
Loki在颤抖，他的腰部敏感异于常人，此时Thor在那里大肆摸索，而且他用手指的骨节绕着他的脊柱下画圈，Loki想到无数个无力的梦境中那样，像是蚂蚁在噬咬他最敏感的腰部，Loki忍不住扭动着想从Thor的手中滑脱出来。  
Thor攥紧了他，在力气方面，Loki从不占上风。Thor顺着他的脊柱一路摸索探进到他的脖颈，此时他脖颈微微扬起，仿佛被抚慰的猫咪一般，他无法形容这种感觉，当Thor炽热的胸膛就贴在他的手臂上，他似乎能够感受到Thor沉重的、激烈的心跳。  
Thor吻着Loki的脖子、肩胛骨，他被捆着的手臂、手腕，还有纤腰出凹陷下去的两个腰窝，在他忍不住撮起那可爱的凹陷时，那就像盛着世间最甘冽的酒一般。他听到Loki呜咽的声音，他撑不住了，他彻底趴下去，然而Thor揽住了他，他的胸膛隔着初春的微风贴着Loki的臀尖，他在咬Loki的腰窝。  
当亲吻已经不再足够，那么就舔舐；  
当舔舐已经不能满足，那么就吮吸；  
当吮吸已经不能餍足，那么就撕咬。  
“Thor，Thor，”Loki黑色头发的脑袋已经垂在地下，他只能拱起背部任由Thor支撑着他，他叫唤着他的名字，试图让这一切停下来，如果这是为了惩罚、为了警告，那么已经足够了，他已经把自己的弱点暴露在Thor面前，他已经把自己暴露在他面前。  
Thor没有停下，Loki看到、也感觉到了自己身体的变化，他有了反应，他的前身在暴露的空气中抬头，逐渐坚挺、靠向自己的腹部，而Thor依然刺激着他的后腰。  
Loki试图挣脱手腕的束缚，然而激烈的挣脱遭到了更为激烈的回应。Thor将Loki的腕关节和肘关节交叉绑在背后一起，这样既不妨碍腰部的活动、也不能让他触碰前端。——Thor察觉了Loki身体的变化，他的皮肤逐渐发烫、氤氲出粉红色的痕迹，在每一处他手指触碰的地方。  
Loki作恶多端，但是身体又近乎圣洁，他的灵魂可能住着一个捣蛋的恶魔，可是他的身体洁白清纯近乎处子  
——此刻他微微蜷缩的身体带着一种致命的引诱，，驯服他、占有他，Thor的脑子在对自己叫嚣，然而他还没有完全屈服于自己从腹腔涌动而升的欲望，先前的怒火已经转变成欲望，从胸口蔓延到全身，灼烧着他。

——开拓他的身体，  
“你不会（won't），Thor……”Loki的声音有些发哑，他埋怨这种无力，正如他知道自己想要什么，那种得不到，永远无法满足的空缺。  
——完全占有他，  
“你从未和男人做爱，你也不会（unable）……”  
——他只属于你一个人，  
“你不会（can't）这么做，是吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”

探入后穴的手指太粗暴了，Loki在这样猛不丁的刺激发出一声短呼；第二根，指腹滑过一小块敏感的皱襞，Loki呜咽着似乎想抽离、想躲开；第三根，Loki的身体因为刺激、紧张、愉悦而蒙上一层薄汗，如同初晨花叶的雾水，Thor舔了舔他的腰窝，果真是盛着蜜酿，Loki无法忍受这样的刺激，而所有的求饶都随风而散。  
Loki的上衣被卷到胸前，刺绣的硬布蹭着他的乳尖，似乎是Thor在嘲讽他过于繁复华丽的服饰的报复，Thor的手在挑逗他的舌尖，“为了你自己，舔湿它。”  
——一旦将野兽引诱出笼，就再也无法将它关起来。  
“这是为了惩罚，”Thor贯穿润湿的后穴，发出满足的喟叹，他双手掐在Loki的腰臀处，像是抓住最滑手的鱼一般防止他逃走，他再也逃不走了，他就要陷入自己赐给他的情欲风暴中。  
一如飘摇的小船在大海波涛汹涌间无力地被上下翻腾。

如果有人路过这处田猎的草野，就会发现一个金发的男人解开自己的马裤在艹一个跪在他身下的黑发男人，黑发的男人常年不见光的皮肤如雪山在太阳下反出刺眼的光芒，他的裤子被尽数退在膝盖处，从脊背到臀部裸露着，胸膛贴在褐色的泥土中，反复的摩挲使他乳尖挺立充血而如浆果诱人。  
不过没有人看到这些。  
没有人看到Odinson家的两个兄弟如同野兽般在草场野合，以动物才会用的性交方式。Thor在惩罚Loki，也在惩罚他自己，在一次次抽出与没入时，他听到Loki从讨饶哀求变成咒骂，直到他不断向一个点冲击，他需要半站起来才能找准那个角度，这需要极强的大腿力量，如Loki时而讽刺所说，他是一个头脑简单肌肉发达的蠢货，今天可以证明这些肌肉的用处。此时他可以嘲笑Loki，即便是跪着，他的双腿已经开始止不住地颤抖，而此時他的后穴已经大大敞开，仿佛春风盛放的花朵招引着蜜蜂去采撷甜蜜一般。  
“Thor，”Loki努力扬起头，现在他乌黑的头发中已经夹杂了不少泥土、草籽和碎叶，他努力抬起脸，试图用他如簧巧舌说服Thor对待他温和一些，而如果他面前有一条小溪的话，他就可以照见自己被情欲浸满的双目和嘴唇，那是激发暴虐与贪婪的毒药，而不是使一切停止的良药。  
“求你摸一摸，”Loki无法说出自己的欲望，此时他前身涨到发痛，就差一丝就能够得到最大的愉悦，而每每达不到，让他的欲望更加高涨、为此他不惜祈求。  
“从你恶作剧开始，”Thor发烫的手抚摸在Loki的脊背上，“你今天就只有一个选择，”他低下头吻了吻Loki试图挣脱绳索而磨破的皮肤，“那就是被我艹射。”  
最后一句话让Loki骤然收紧了后穴，  
他无法想到这个漫长的过程，  
无法想到这个过程中自己会如何臣服在Thor之下，  
——同时他期待。  
Loki的前茎如同风雨中的雏鸟，想要张开羽翼获得自由，却被风雨摧打到只能装模作样振振翅膀，他想要释放、想要快感，除此之外别的都不管。  
而Thor现在漫不经心，这不是因为他没有力气或者没有心情，恰恰相反，他擅长持久作战，尤其对于Loki这样狡猾的敌人，他必须有耐心。  
Loki深知，Thor在迫使他求欢，可是他只能高高翘起屁股，摇摆着腰肢，像是最擅长讨主人欢心的奴隶，一次又一次将自己送到Thor那里，将他包紧，要他留恋不舍。  
如同一场拉锯战，此起彼伏的较量，如Loki以恶劣的玩笑激发Thor的愤怒，如他一次又一次不知底线的尝试，如他最终会得到这样的惩罚。Thor要他来求饶，但是Loki照样有办法让Thor甘心沦陷在他身体里，如他此时沾满泥土、汗水和少许精液的大腿，被囊袋排击泛红的腿根，还有他紧实而充满蹂躏痕迹的臀部。  
“Dear brother，你不敢看我，”Loki一次又一次从边缘滑落，这让他恼羞成怒，他忍不住在言辞上反击，“亲爱的哥哥，你不敢看我，所以才要用这样的姿势。”  
在Thor以交合的状态将Loki整个人扭过来时，碾磨感终于让Loki达到一段高潮，他的精液喷射在腹部和Thor的衣服上，他的身体软下去，太疲惫了，他撑不住了，而Thor还完全没有达到巅峰，他不会放过他。  
Loki修长的双腿架在Thor的肩上，此时Loki几乎浑身赤裸，如同画作中爱欲女神宠幸之人，他躺在初春百花盛放的绿茵地里，蒙着汗水的皮肤融到泥土中释放出馥郁的芬芳，最美的就是他的眼睛，他如春之神的绿眼睛，此时为Thor给予的欢愉而失神。  
Thor看着他，看着他的脸，他微张的唇，此时他再也不能说一些讽刺的、巧妙的话，如果这是为了惩罚，惩戒他恶作剧和开玩笑的毛病，那么已经足够了。  
再下去就是Thor自己的私心了，他是有私心，——在他看过Loki淋湿的黑发而勃起时，已经足够。  
Thor吻着Loki，品尝着他甘美的滋味，那灵活的舌尖此时被他戏弄着，Thor抚摸着Loki的喉咙想，如果能射在这里也不错。Thor的手在Loki胸前游移，他想采来很多鲜花，就像是画作中那样，将春之神埋没在花瓣的废墟之间，只留着他微微垂下的头，无力地微张的唇。  
“你早知道会变成这样，”Thor将Loki胳膊的绳索解开，趁他能反抗之前把他胳膊越过头顶绑的树干上，他的上衣落下来勉强遮蔽了被亲吻或啃咬得布满鲜红痕迹的胸膛，赤裸的双腿虚坐在树干上。  
“如果你要骂我不知羞耻地勾引自己的哥哥乱伦，”Loki在这样狼狈（而色情）的情况下，依然像平时一样傲慢地笑道，“Thor，你看看你自己的身体，你亲爱的小家伙在说，它想要更多呢。”  
现在Loki全部身体敞开来接纳Thor。Loki双臂被迫打开，双腿大大敞开，微微红肿的穴口隐藏在臀瓣之间，Thor跪在他面前，抓过Loki的脚踝将他的穴口暴露出来，他需要里面的温热。  
Loki的前端逐渐在碾磨中再次挺立，这次Thor的目标不再是折磨他，而是要两个人同样感受到春神降临的快乐和愉悦。  
Loki逐渐完全适应了Thor涨大的根苗，后穴如开采松软的小洞般欣悦容纳下树苗，让它在里面茁壮生长，感受着根蔓的纵横，Loki仿佛已经融到身下的泥土中，他完全挂在Thor身上，把他拖向土中，拖向深海。  
Thor逐渐失控，他的手掐入Loki的腿根，仿佛要全部没入才肯罢休，一次一次律动的冲击让Loki的头撞向树干，Thor最终决定给他解开束缚，此刻他们的下体交融一体，他不能逃开，Loki也不能。  
“Stupid Brother，”Loki咬上Thor的脖子，他的牙尖咬破了Thor的皮肤而舌尖尝到了他的血味，然后他像小猫一样舔了舔Thor的脖子，——一如他们小时候非常友好和谐的时光中，Loki会做的那样：  
他会枕在Thor的腿上看书，看到不知不觉中睡着；  
他会给他早安吻、晚安吻，甜蜜的小嘴吻着他的双颊；  
他会偶尔咬他的脖子，抗争吃不到的点心和甜酒；  
他会时时刻刻缠在他身边，满眼都是他，仿佛他就是天下最了不起的英雄；  
Odinson家的两个兄弟并不是一开始就水火不容的，一切都从Thor决定离家远行改变，之前他已经刻意疏远Loki一段时间，最终他决定离开。  
等他再回来，乖巧可爱的弟弟已经成了一个无恶不作的混世魔头，——以前他也会偶尔惹他生气，可现在除了惹祸和生气之外，他们已经没有正常兄弟之间的交流。  
——他们本来也不是。  
Loki手指灵活解开了Thor的衬衫，他触摸到贪慕已久的肉体。兄弟友爱可不包括梦中Thor在各种场合艹他，在他的书房里、在喷泉池边，在盛大舞会的帷幕之后，Thor的手捂在他的嘴上，眼神为他沉迷，他们无声而激烈的做爱，厅堂下宾客觥筹相错的声音传来，风吹过帷幔的波涛起伏，掩盖这他们不见天日的秘密。  
“Thor，brother，”Loki环上他的脖子，对着他的眼睛，似笑、似哭、似快乐、似恶毒，他们翻滚在一处，在草野间沾满泥土，Thor用精液涂满了Loki的臀部、腰腹和大腿，Loki已经是他的，全部的、由内而外的，湿哒哒的小穴被撑开太久不能闭合，一如他的心狂跳出胸膛不能平静。  
Thor把Loki压在身下，像一只巨型犬嗅着主人的气味，他要Loki全部是他的，以后也只能是他的，只能为他而赤身露体、为他敞开双腿，为他染红眼角、双颊泛起醉晕。  
“我要在上面，”Loki尝试坐下，Thor再次硬挺的分身被吞下，Loki喜欢掌握主动权、喜欢这样看着Thor，这样的姿势让他满足。  
Loki不知道自己此时看起来就像是餍足的猫，慵懒而诱人，Thor可以看到自己的分身隐没、抽出、反复吞吐伴随着Loki抑制不住的呻吟，他开始扭着腰迎合Thor的前端刺激自己的敏感之处，Thor握着他捆绑后留有淤痕的手，在他力尽跪倒时反身压过来。  
Loki的腿夹在他脖子上，随着他深冲没入而无力地滑向两侧，Thor教导他用双臂抱着双腿掰向两侧，他的双腿前所未有地大敞开，Thor的手箍着他的腰半抬起来，整根抽出又在临点时狠狠撞入。  
灭顶的快感几乎让Loki窒息，这次Thor没有抽出，他感到了液体逐渐填满他的后面，此时他全身上下、内外，没有一处不是掺杂着精液和汗水。  
春神临幸世人，春雷带雨，卷起泥土的芬芳。


End file.
